


When I'm With You

by AnxiousCheesecake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Based off a song, Character Death, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, but i had to, im sorry, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCheesecake/pseuds/AnxiousCheesecake
Summary: Ever since Lance was young, he knew that he never had much time. That his heart was slowly failing as each year passed. When his last year rolled around, Lance knew he had to do something. Anything.





	When I'm With You

Ever since Lance was young, he knew that he never had much time. That his heart was slowly failing as each year passed. When his last year rolled around, Lance knew he had to do something. Anything.

The brunette grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and sat down at his desk. He smiled as he scribbled down every task in his new bucket list. No matter what, he was going to complete this list. Be it by himself, with friends, or with family.

* * *

It was many years ago when Keith had met Lance. He remembered being annoyed by the boy's actions. He was an over the top male who didn’t know when to shut up. But when he found out why....

Keith never told him to shut up ever again. He let Lance do his thing and Keith always smiled as he watched him. Lance was very energetic for his last few years and Keith enjoyed it. It was fun getting dragged in to do various activities with him.

Today Lance’s mother had called him and the others saying that Lance made a bucket list to complete during his last year. Everyone promised to help out.

Lance’s last year will not be spent alone.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY new fic!  
> I have so many now... Why am I like this?  
> Follow me on tumblr @reincarnatedcheese


End file.
